Gameplay:FAQ
Elements > Status Ailments > Social > FAQ 'Frequently Asked Questions' 1) How do I obtain FREE Metal Gods? 2) Where can I download the game? You may download Brave Frontier on the following links: *App Store: http://goo.gl/5m8TVe *Google Play Store: https://goo.gl/J1ZTdG 3) Is Brave Frontier available to US (other countries)? Yes. The game is already available to the following countries: Canada, New Zealand, Philippines, Thailand, United Kingdom, United States, Australia, Vietnam, Indonesia, Singapore, Cambodia and Malaysia. 4) Where can I get a free hero? For iOS users, you may get the redemption code of your free Zephu at http://goo.gl/WffaVN For Android users, you may get the redemption code of your free Advisor Weiss at http://goo.gl/bJhBld 5) Can I have the daily event schedule? Daily Event Schedule (time based on UTC -8) *'Monday Dungeon:' Congregation of Souls (Karma - Town Upgrades http://goo.gl/Yc5T2o ) *'Tuesday Dungeon: '''Enchanted Paradise (Elemental Nymphs, Spirits and Idols - Evolution Materials http://goo.gl/QS2Y2r ) *'Wednesday Dungeon:' Cave of Desires (Mimics and Bat Mimics - Evolution Materials http://goo.gl/SEMS9r ) *'Thursday Dungeon: Oasis of the Gods (Totems - 4-star Evolution Materials http://goo.gl/Bc1xcB ) *'''Friday Dungeon: Hostile Relics (EXP and Crafting Materials http://goo.gl/NTaYvP ) *'Weekend Dungeon: '''The Golden Valult (Zel farming http://goo.gl/WmY2X1 ) '''6) Where do I obtain without using the Rare Summon Gate? (Alternately: Can I capture during the boss battle at ?)' All units that begin at 3 Stars and above cannot be obtained except through the Rare Summon Gate. However, if the unit's base form is at 2 Stars, you can obtain it through the Honor Summon Gate. (Vargas, Selena, Lance, Eze, Atro, Magress, Zegar, Zephu, Lario, Weiss, Luna and Mifune can be obtained through the Honor Summon Gate) You can also capture some units, but only if they spawn on the field. For your reference, these are the locations and units you can capture: *Volcano Eldent - Phoenix of the Volcano - Zegar *Sacred Mt. Craylia - The Mountain-Dwelling Devil - Zephu *Blood Forest - The World Tree - Lario *Mt. Wistorea - The Raged Beast of Destruction - Advisor Weiss *Secluded Sanctuary - Conqueror of the Heavens - Luna *Cave of Malice - The Death-Beckoning Devil - Mifune 7) I am not regenerating Arena orbs! Why is this happening? What can I do? Did the game app crash while you were in the Arena? If this happens too often, the game will temporarily restrict your Arena Energy regeneration. You will have to wait a while for it to resume, or you can gain a level to restore your Arena Orbs. 8) What do I need to Evolve ? Please go to our Wiki's Unit Evolution List 9) My game keeps crashing when I reach the stage! Are you using an iPod Touch or similar device? If your device has less than 512MB RAM, you will begin to crash as you play. Restart your device and regular intervals and close all other apps to save memory. You can also delete some files and free up 1GB or more of disk space if restarting does not help. 10) Where can I get Gems without spending? You will earn Gems after clearing the last stage in a Quest zone for the first time. That means that you can obtain 8 Gems from Mistral, 7 Gems from Morgan and 7 Gems from St. Lamia. You can also earn a Gem the first time you complete the Metal Parade, and every three Arena ranks starting at Novice. (Total of 9 Gems you can obtain from Arena Ranks) 11) How do I trigger a Great Success or a Super Success? Why do my units earn EXP at different rates? By fusing a unit with the same Element as the Base unit, you will gain a 50% EXP bonus. Great- and Super-Success happens randomly; there is no way to 'trigger' it. Just fuse five units with the same element as your Base unit, and pray for the best! 12) How do I level up my Brave Burst? When you fuse units with the same type of Brave Burst as your Base unit, there is a chance to earn a Burst Level Up. You can check your Brave Burst type on the unit's status screen (View Unit) The three kinds of Brave Bursts are: *'Damage (x Combo Elemental Attack on...)' *'Healing (Recovers HP for All Allies)' *'Support (Boosts all Allies' )' 13) Where do I find ? Rare Crafting materials appear randomly in the Hostile Relics dungeons . Here are the dungeons that drop the item you need: *The Wandering Spirit Lv. 2 - Guardian Eye, Blood Pelt *The Wandering Spirit Lv. 3 - Worn Fang 14) When is the next Metal Parade going to take place? Keep an eye out for news on the Metal Parade on our Facebook page! 15) Can I capture Juggernaut? No. Same with Demon Abaddon and Creator Maxwell. 16) How to pass Level 3 Enchanted Paradise? Have a group with an average star rating of 3 stars and the characters should be around level 40. Higher is better, of course! It's better to have a mix of elements to avoid getting wiped out by a specific combination of monsters. 17) What is the purpose of Karma and why do I have to farm it? Karma is used to upgrade structures and resource nodes in the Village of the Venturer and to synthesize Spheres (Town) Quests and Dungeons give Karma points. You can farm more Karma Points in Monday Dungeon. 18) When is the in ? Usually, date and time are postes in PST (UTC -8). You also use this website to convert the time in your time zone: http://www.timeanddate.com/worldclock/converter.html For news and updates, Like us on Facebook now!